February 14th
by stealth gato
Summary: it's a v-day fic, do I even need to do a summary? rated m for a reason


It's late, i know. I got inspired yesterday but i was super busy so i just finished right now. anyway, i am stuck on my other story (Same as Me) so decided to wirte this. don't be mad if you're expecting an update. anyway, youshould know why it's rated M and that I don't own Naruto.

* * *

The day started out much earlier than either man wanted. It was 4:00 in the morning when Naruto's cell phone started ringing loudly. Naruto groaned softly and pressed more into his husband's side. The phone went quiet for a few seconds before it started ringing again. The body Naruto was using as a pillow shifted away from him.

"That ringtone means it's your brother." Sasuke said.

"Just ignore it." Naruto mumbled, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's waist and bringing the other man closer.

"It must be important if he's calling you at four in the morning." Sasuke said.

"I don't care. That's what he gets for calling me this early." Naruto grumbled. The phone stopped ringing and then started ringing once again after a few seconds. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's cell from the nightstand and hit the 'answer' button before holding the phone up next to Naruto's ear.

"NA-CHAN!!!" Kyuubi shouted angrily into the phone.

"What?" Naruto groaned.

"I've called you like twenty times! Why the hell didn't you pick up?" Kyuubi asked.

"You called three times, Kyu-nii. And I didn't pick up because it fucking four in the morning." Naruto sighed.

"Well it's an emergency! I was supposed to pick mom and dad up from the airport but now Sakura's being all crazy hormonal pregnant lady and won't let me leave. You need to pick them up. Their flight gets in at 7 so to get to the airport on time you'll need to leave in half an hour." Kyuubi said.

"Why do I need to leave at 4:30 to get to the airport that's 45 minutes away?" Naruto sighed somewhat frustrated by his idiot brother.

"Well, I don't really know what gate their plane will come in at. So you'll have to park way far away and then go wander around the gigantic airport to find where you need to pick them up." Kyuubi said. Naruto could hear the embarrassed blush Kyuubi had. Naruto sighed.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled as he sat up in bed. Sasuke shifted in his sleep to wrap his arms around Naruto's waist.

"Thanks, Na-chan. I owe you one." Kyuubi said.

"You owe me like a thousand, Kyuubi." Naruto sighed.

"They will eventually be paid back a hundred times over. I promise." Kyuubi said.

"I'll believe it when that happens." Naruto sighed and hung up.

"What does he want you to do now?" Sasuke asked.

"I have to go pick up my parents." Naruto sighed as Sasuke pulled him back down to lie against his chest. "Why did they have to come back today? I mean it's Valentine's weekend. I can't believe they would leave their third honeymoon at some romantic resort just to come back. It doesn't make sense." Sasuke laughed softly.

"Don't you tell me every year that your family isn't big on celebrating Valentine's Day?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"Aw, you do listen to me." Naruto said with a giggle. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I have to get up. My idiot brother doesn't know where their plane is coming in so I have to go wander around the airport." Naruto sighed as he got out of bed. Sasuke watched the blonde sadly as he got dressed. It was always sad for him when Naruto wore clothes because he knew the beauty those clothes were covering, but he'd also rather not have a bunch of people seeing how sexy the blonde really was.

"So you'll go straight to school after you drop your parents off?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"And then I have to go to the clinic to help Granny and then the restaurant after that so I'll be back late." Naruto frowned slightly. "You have a good day and solve bunch of mysteries and fight crime and whatever you do." Naruto smiled and leaned over the bed to kiss Sasuke. Sasuke laughed softly and kissed Naruto back. Naruto's Granny Tsunade owns all of the hospitals in the city and most of the hospitals of the country, his grandfather Jiraiya is a famous writer, his god father Sarutobi is the governor, his father a councilman, his mother one of the only living members of a famous warrior clan who now owned a chain of gyms. His immediate and extended family controlled half of the country and being the second son, Naruto was allowed to explore his 'true calling'. Naruto had decided from a young age that he wanted to make people happy.

First he decided to be a doctor like Tsunade. Naruto liked helping people and even became a certified doctor but blood made him queasy and dealing with sick people made his heart hurt too much. So instead Naruto decided that food made people happy. So he went to culinary school and quickly opened up a restaurant downtown through funding from various extended family members. Because so many people knew Naruto they were eager to eat at his restaurant and then it turns out that Naruto was a damn good chef. His restaurant's popularity grew so quickly that now people have to book months in advance to get in. but soon Naruto got bored of owning his own restaurant and so decided to go to art school because he had always like drawing and painting. So now Naruto usually went to class in the morning, helped cheer up the sick kids in the nearby clinic Tsunade owned and ran his restaurant at night. Sasuke was also convinced that Naruto's next career move was going to be an elementary school teacher. Naruto's god brother and Sasuke's god uncle, Kakashi was a teacher with his lover at the local elementary school and Naruto would visit them regularly during his lunch break between his classes. Naruto would be what one considered a 'jack of all trades'. But Sasuke figured it was mostly because Naruto got bored too easily.

Somehow amidst all this Naruto found time to marry his best friend since they were born. Naruto and Sasuke had always had a special spot for each other. They fought all the time when they were younger and it worried most strangers but everyone close to the two knew it was out of love. It really didn't surprise any of them when they came out within a month of each other. It was even less of a surprise when they started dating each other. When they announced their engagement the first thing everyone said was "It's about time." Of course Naruto's career changes were only strengthened by the marriage. It was advantageous when your family controls half of the country and your in-laws control the other half. The Uchiha clan specialized in everything. You name it, they did it. Immediately after graduating, Sasuke joined his brother's law firm. He was a damn good lawyer too. But after a while Sasuke got tired of seeing bad people walk because of his excellent lawyer skills and decided to become a police officer. He was quickly promoted to detective and had sent many of the evil men he had defended into the slammer. But between Naruto's school work, volunteer work, and actual work and Sasuke's detective work the two didn't really have much time to spend together. So naturally Naruto was pissed when he was looking at an entire day without seeing his husband.

Naruto got into his car and drove to the airport. Since it was only 5 in the morning there was barely anyone out so he got there fairly quickly but Kyuubi was right about it taking him a while to find the gate that his parents would be arriving at. Naruto first had to park in the remote parking because there was not parking any closer, he had driven around for half an hour before he gave up and went to the remote lot. Then the shuttle took him to terminal A and he needed to be in terminal N so he had to wait for another shuttle to take him to the other side of the airport which took another hour because it stopped at every other terminal. Finally he reached the gate he was supposed to be at to find his mother and father walking out.

"Naruto." Kushina smiled and hugged her son.

"Hey mommy, how was your trip?" Naruto asked as he hugged her back.

"It was great. So relaxing and romantic. Who knew your father was still so," Kushina started but Naruto covered her mouth.

"Yeah, I get it. You don't have to say any more please." Naruto said. Kushina laughed.

"Why are you here?" Minato asked looking at his son.

"No, it's okay. I had to wake up at 4 this morning to wander around the freaking huge ass airport just to get you. I mean I'm here instead of spending what little down time I have with my husband. You don't have to thank me or anything." Naruto said. Minato smiled and kissed Naruto's head.

"Thanks for picking us up. I was just wondering why you're here instead of with Sasuke." Minato said. Naruto sighed.

"Sakura wouldn't let Kyuubi leave." Naruto said.

"That girl is scary normally. I can't believe Kyuubi survived two pregnancies already." Minato shivered slightly. Kushina hit Minato.

"Sakura is a beautiful, wonderful girl." Kushina said. Naruto laughed as his dad rubbed his arm where he was hit. Sakura had been a classmate and close friend of Naruto and Sasuke's since elementary school. She had had a crush on Sasuke all through elementary but then Kyuubi came home from college one day when Sakura was over and she immediately fell in love with the older Uzumaki boy. They got married after Sakura graduated from high school because she didn't want to go to college. Of course after having two kids Sakura was bored and went to medical school and now worked at the clinic Naruto volunteered at. And because Kyuubi was a horny, overly fertile, baby making machine (as Naruto put it) Sakura was currently eight months pregnant with triplets and under strict bed rest.

"She's lovely, but scary as all hell." Minato said. Naruto nodded.

"It's true, mom, you know it." Naruto said. Kushina rolled her eyes but didn't say anything to disagree.

"Lets go get our luggage." Minato said. Naruto nodded and walked with his parents down to get their luggage. They took the bullet bus straight to the remote parking. "You took Sasuke's car?" Minato smirked seeing the sleek black Porsche.

"It's mine, Sasuke got a new car and gave me this one." Naruto huffed. Minato laughed.

"Really? At least that boy takes care of you." Minato smiled.

"Of course he does, otherwise I wouldn't have married him." Naruto smiled. Although their families were close, Minato was still always worried about whether or not Sasuke was taking care of his precious baby boy. Naruto didn't mind his dad being overly protective of him and his brother considering his parents didn't get married until he was almost eleven (even though they had been engaged since they were in high school) and he grew up without seeing his dad much. Naruto smiled when his dad opened the door for his mother, he could see the love shining in their eyes as they smiled and kissed each other sweetly. Naruto hoped that when he got to be his parent's age he was still that lovey-dovey with Sasuke. Naruto drove his parents to their house and then quickly went to the university hoping to find parking close to the art building. He got into his class just before the lesson started. They were working on their "Self portrait" which was basically an abstract painting that was supposed to represent your soul or something. Naruto was drawing a vague silhouette of Sasuke at the moment because Sasuke was the most important thing in his life.

"Who's that, your boyfriend?" Sai asked leaning over to look at Naruto's painting. Naruto growled. He knew Sai knew he was married, but Sai always seemed to ignore that fact because he was always trying to hit on him.

"Shut up, Sai." Naruto said shoving the other man away.

"Nice, I love how precise you are with your stokes." Deidara said. Deidara was the reason Naruto wanted to have a career in art. Deidara was one of Itachi's friends and had been impressed by Naruto's drawings. He encouraged Naruto's decision to become an artist and helped Naruto get into the graduate program. Naruto blushed because he knew Deidara knew what the profile was about. "I like the imagery."

"Are you trying to be smart?" Naruto glared at the professor. Deidara smiled.

"We all know what a sap you are, Naru-chan." Deidara smiled. Naruto growled at him. "So, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Don't have any." Naruto shrugged.

"What? It's Valentine's Day." Deidara said.

"Yeah, I've never been a big celebrator of Valentine's Day. I don't think Sasuke is either." Naruto said.

"I thought you were a romantic. And you don't even celebrate V-Day?" Sai said. Naruto glared at him.

"I don't believe in commercialized romanticism. Sasuke and I have been dating for 13 years, married for eight years and never once celebrated Valentine's Day." Naruto said.

"He says that because his husband is just an ice sickle. I doubt he even has emotions." Deidara rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well then what are you going to do with Sasori-san?" Naruto asked. Deidara turned bright red.

"That's not for children to know." Deidara said.

"Children? I'm three years younger than you!" Naruto shouted. The other kids in the class looked over at them.

"Get back to work." Deidara snapped. Naruto laughed softly and kept painting. After his first class, Naruto walked the few blocks down to the elementary school where Kakashi and Iruka worked.

"Naruto!" Mina shouted excitedly when she saw her uncle coming. Naruto knelt down and let the five year old jump into his arms.

"How's my favorite girl?" Naruto smiled picking the young girl up and walking over to a distressed Iruka.

"Mina, don't run away like that again." Iruka sighed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack. Just be glad it was your uncle and not some stranger who wanted to kidnap you."

"Don't say things like that to her, Iruka." Naruto huffed and set the small child down.

"Naruto, come play with me and Spencer." Mina said taking Naruto's hand and dragging him off to where she and Spencer had been playing. Mina was Kyuubi and Sakura's oldest and Spencer was Itachi and Hinata's second child. Itachi and Hinata's marriage was originally for political reasons, because they Hyuuga family had strong business ties all over the world and the Uchiha's wanted in on it. But then when Itachi and Hinata realized they were extremely compatible in more than one way the night of their honey moon, the politics were immediately forgotten.

"Uncle Naruto." Spencer smiled.

"Hey Spencer. What are you playing?" Naruto asked.

"We're making a sand castle." Spencer said pointing at the small mound of sand he had made. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Cool. Can I play?" Naruto asked sitting down next to Spencer as Mina crawled into his lap.

"I wish you were my daddy, uncle Naruto." Spencer sighed.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Me and Tobi have to go to Granma's and Granpa's house all weekend because Daddy wants to take Mommy to some place fancy for Valentine's day." Spencer pouted. Naruto smiled.

"It's Valentine's day, Spencer. When you get older you'll understand." Naruto said ruffling Spencer's hair.

"But it's boring and scary at Granma's and Granpa's house." Spencer pouted.

"I know." Naruto smiled.

"Can we stay at your house then?" Spencer asked excitedly. Naruto laughed.

"No, sorry." Naruto said.

"Yeah, Naruto probably has plans with Sasuke, right?" Mina said looking up at him. Naruto smiled and shook his head.

"No, me and Sasuke don't celebrate Valentine's Day." Naruto said.

"That's right. Sasuke is what you would call a prude and doesn't believe in romance or anything like that." Kakashi said walking over. Naruto glared up at him.

"What does that mean?" Spencer and Mina asked.

"Nothing." Naruto said.

"Is Sasuke mean to you?" Spencer asked.

"Sasuke is kind of scary." Mina nodded. Kakashi laughed.

"You're filling their heads with bad things, Kakashi." Naruto said.

'Nothing that they won't figure out sooner or later." Kakashi shrugged. "Let me guess, you don't have plans for Valentine's day."

"We never have. I don't like Valentine's Day." Naruto said.

"Really?" Kakashi asked slightly shocked.

"Yeah, I'm not a big fan of exploiting love for profit." Naruto said plainly.

"I remember you liked giving out Valentines for everyone when you were in school." Iruka said. Naruto smiled.

"Free candy." Naruto said.

"I see." Iruka nodded. Naruto sighed.

"I need to get back for class." Naruto said standing up. "I'll see you guys later." He said kissing Mina and Spencer's heads. He hugged Iruka and Kakashi before running off. Sasori taught his Art History class. Naruto knew that Deidara had probably told Sasori that he had no plans for Valentines. Deidara loved to gossip with Sasori and Itachi about Naruto and Sasuke so Naruto was use to it by now. By the look Sasori gave him when he walked into the classroom, Deidara had told him.

"So, I hear you don't have any plans." Sasori said before the other students came in.

"Deidara made a big deal about it, I see." Naruto sighed looking up at the redhead.

"He called Sasuke to bitch about it too." Sasori told him. Naruto sighed and put his head on the table he was sitting at.

"Damn. Now Sasuke'll get mad at me for it." Naruto sighed.

"He gets mad at that kind of stuff?" Sasori asked.

"He hates when Deidara calls him to bitch about things involving me. He says that Kyuubi and my dad are less annoying." Naruto laughed softly.

"I know your brother and how annoying he can be about you." Sasori laughed.

"Yeah, but Kyuubi knows not to bother us anymore about Valentine's Day." Naruto smiled. Sasori nodded. Naruto was thankful that Sasori knew when to stop bothering him about shit, unlike his blonde lover. Sasori went back to his desk as more students came in. After Sasori's lesson Naruto went to the hospital to help with the kids there.

"Naruto." Shizune smiled when he came in.

"Hey Shizune." Naruto nodded.

"How are you today?" Shizune asked.

"I'm fine. Tired of dealing with annoying people." Naruto smiled.

"Well the kids are excited about you coming." Shizune smiled.

"Yeah. I'll go in then." Naruto smiled as he entered the children's wing.

"Naruto!" The kids shouted excitedly and ran over to him.

"Hey guys." Naruto smiled brightly as the kids jumped on him.

"Naruto, come play house with us." A few of the girls said pulling on Naruto's arm.

"Play ninjas with us." The boys said.

"Read me a story!" another child shouted.

"Okay, okay. I'll play with all of you." Naruto smiled. "I'll play with the girls first okay?" He said letting the girls pull him away. Naruto was always the dad when he played house and because the girls thought he was cute they would fight over who got to be the mom. After a few minutes of playing house the boys ninja attacked them. Naruto fought the ninjas off bravely but was defeated.

"We killed you, Naruto!" The boys shouted excitedly. "Now you have to play with us!"

"He's playing with us!" The girls shouted back at them.

"Guys, guys. Let me play with the girls a bit longer and then we can play ninjas." Naruto smiled at the boys. The boys sighed and nodded. He finished playing with the girls and then played with the boys and then read some stories to the children before sharing some snacks.

"Naruto, isn't it about time for you to leave?" Shizune asked.

"Yeah. I have to go, guys. I'll see you all later." Naruto smiled and waved goodbye to everyone. Naruto drove a fast as he could, considering that it was the middle of rush hour, to his restaurant.

"You're late, Naruto." Choji commented as Naruto walked by him.

"I know." Naruto sighed as he grabbed his apron and put it on. Because it was Valentine's it was extremely busy.

"Naruto," Ino called as she ran back into the kitchen. "Your brother-in-law is here and wants to talk to you." Naruto sighed.

"I'll be right back." Naruto told Choji as he left the kitchen.

"My compliments to the chef." Itachi smiled as Naruto came up to the table.

"Thanks. I'm really busy so I can't talk very long." Naruto smiled.

"Just wanted to say hello." Itachi said. Naruto smiled.

"Well, thanks for coming. Hinata, you look gorgeous as always. Itachi, you look nice as well." Naruto smiled.

"Thank you, Naruto." Hinata blushed.

"Well, I have to go. Have fun on your romantic weekend." Naruto smiled.

"Spencer told you, huh?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty bummed about staying with Fugaku and Mikoto." Naruto laughed softly. Hinata giggled and nodded. "You and Sasuke don't understand how creepy the Uchiha house is to non-Uchihas." Naruto pointed to Itachi. Itachi rolled his eyes.

"It's not scary, you're all just weird." Itachi said. Naruto laughed.

"I really have to go. I'll see you two later." Naruto waved.

"Bye, Naruto. Have a good night and a happy Valentine's day." Hinata said. Naruto smiled and resisted the urge to say he didn't celebrate Valentine's Day because he didn't want to deal with more questions about it. Everyone knew he never celebrated Valentine's Day already but they still always seemed so shocked when he said it. Most of the time they blamed Sasuke's emotional constipation, but Sasuke was the one who wanted to celebrate. Sasuke rarely passed up a holiday where he could spoil Naruto, but he knew that Naruto didn't like Valentine's Day and so would ask every year whether or not he could get a gift. Naruto didn't have anything against the day, but he felt that it had become too commercialized and everyone suddenly became obsessed with love. It could also be that the first (and only) girlfriend Naruto had had pushed Valentine's Day one him and he felt really pressured and he ended up messing everything up horribly and they broke up that night and it somewhat scarred him. Of course by the next Valentine's Day he was dating Sasuke back when Sasuke was still a cold hearted bastard so they didn't even bother with it for a few years and after that Naruto just didn't feel like it. Although he always did hope Sasuke would do something anyway, because Sasuke really was a romantic lover even though most people didn't know or believe it. The night went on and it was almost closing time when Naruto hear his brother's ring tone coming from his cell.

"What?" Naruto sighed as he answered the phone.

"Is that any way to talk to a customer?" Kyuubi snapped.

"If you were a customer then you would call the restaurant phone and not me." Naruto said.

"Well, I knew you'd answer your phone. Sakura wants your special and she wants you to deliver it." Kyuubi said.

"What? Why do I have to deliver it?" Naruto huffed.

"Because she's holding me hostage otherwise I'd get it and she wants to see you so she can bitch about me being a terrible husband and impregnating her with three terrible children who do nothing but kick and punch her insides and make her have to pee all the time." Kyuubi sighed.

"I'm not holding you hostage!!! I've told you twenty times to get the hell away from me cause I don't want to even see your face!" Sakura screamed at him. Naruto laughed.

"I don't see how mom doesn't think she's scary." Naruto said.

"I know. If I knew she would be this scary when she's pregnant then I would never have had children with her." Kyuubi said. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You say that but you keep getting her pregnant." Naruto said.

"I can't help it. You don't have kids, you wouldn't understand." Kyuubi sighed.

"Whatever. I'm gonna close the restaurant and then head over there, okay?" Naruto asked.

"Hurry, Naru, I'm hungry." Sakura whined. Naruto laughed.

"I'll do my best Sweetheart." Naruto said. He made Sakura and Kyuubi and their kids food while everyone closed the restaurant. He quickly went to his brother's house and was let in by his nephew. He greeted the kids and set up their food in the kitchen before going to Sakura and Kyuubi's room.

"There you are." Kyuubi huffed.

"Is that any way to treat your darling brother who brought you food?" Naruto asked waving Kyuubi's food in front of him.

"You're such a good brother." Kyuubi smiled. Naruto hugged his brother and handed him his food.

"The kids are eating in the kitchen." Naruto said. Kyuubi smiled.

"You're wonderful. I'll go in there, you take care of Sakura for a while." Kyuubi said and left. Naruto sat down on the bed next to Sakura and handed her the food.

"You have no idea how badly I've been craving your cooking." Sakura said as she opened the container and started stuffing her face. "Seriously, if I knew how much I would crave your cooking every time I was pregnant I would have married you instead of your brother."

"Probably not." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah. Even though I hate him for getting me pregnant right now I'm hopelessly in love with that man." Sakura sighed. "But why the hell do I have to be having triplets? I'm fucking huge. I don't care how many times Kyuubi tells me I look good I know I'm fat."

"Sakura, you're not fat. You have three tiny people in you." Naruto said. Sakura laughed.

"Just be glad that you're gay so you don't have to deal with pregnant wives because you suck at trying to comfort me." Sakura smiled.

"I got you to smile." Naruto pointed out.

"Whatever." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"But you're right. I couldn't handle a pregnant Sasuke." Naruto said. Sakura laughed again.

"In your relationship, wouldn't you be the pregnant one?" Sakura asked. Naruto blushed.

"Now I'm gonna be paranoid." Naruto said.

"You're not gonna get pregnant, Naruto. That's physically impossible." Sakura said.

"Sasuke's made me do a lot of things that I thought were physically impossible for me to do." Naruto mumbled.

"I really didn't need to know that kind of stuff, Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto blushed and scratched his cheek embarrassed.

"Sorry I meant to think that but I said it instead." Naruto laughed softly.

"So, how's your day been?" Sakura asked.

"Annoying. People are still weirded out when I say I don't celebrate Valentine's." Naruto sighed. Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, Sasuke called me to complain about everyone calling him and telling him to do something romantic. One year you're just going to have to let him do something." Sakura said. Naruto smiled. Sakura was the only person who knew that Sasuke liked Valentine's Day. She was the only person who actually listened when Naruto said he didn't like Valentine's Day and believed him.

"Who all called him?" Naruto asked.

"Apparently everyone. Dei told Sasori who told Temari who told Shikamaru who told Ino who told everyone. I think even Mikoto called Sasuke." Sakura said. Naruto laughed softly.

"Wow." Naruto said. Sakura nodded.

"But after thirteen years of you two being together and never celebrating Valentine's Day, everyone is still surprised. It doesn't make sense." Sakura said.

"Exactly. I'm glad you understand." Naruto sighed. Sakura smiled and put her hand on Naruto's head.

"Don't worry. You and Sasuke don't need V-Day to show each other you love each other, I've seen how you two are the rest of the year so trust me." Sakura said. Naruto laughed and nodded. They chatted for about half an hour before Naruto decided to leave. Naruto got home to see Sasuke's car in the driveway but the house was dark. Naruto figured that Sasuke was asleep and quietly entered. He set his things down before a pair of arms wrapped around him.

"Hey." Naruto smiled and put his hands on the arms wrapped around him. Sasuke didn't say anything and just kissed Naruto's neck gently. Naruto relaxed in his husband's arms. "I heard you got a lot of calls today about Valentine's Day." Naruto smiled.

"Hn." Sasuke said letting him go. Naruto was about to turn and face Sasuke but something was placed over his eyes.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"It's a surprise." Sasuke answered. Naruto was turned around and Sasuke captured his lips in a passionate kiss. As they kissed Sasuke undressed Naruto and Naruto realized that Sasuke wasn't wearing anything except a towel. Once he was undressed Sasuke led Naruto through the house. When they stopped Naruto could smell candles burning and roses. When the blindfold was taken off Naruto saw they were in the bathroom. There was a bubble bath with roses all in and around the tub and candles lit the room. Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke.

"You really are ridiculously romantic, aren't you?" Naruto asked wrapping his arms around the other man.

"Tell anyone and I'll deny it." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed and kissed him. "Happy February 14th, baby." Sasuke said softly.

"I love you, Sasuke." Naruto smiled brightly.

"I love you too, Naruto." Sasuke said kissing him gently. Sasuke lead Naruto to the bath and they got in. They bathed each other while exchanging gentle, loving kisses. Sasuke leaned back against the side of the tub. "Come here." Sasuke said pulling Naruto closer. Naruto knelt with his knees on either side of Sasuke's body. The water only came up to the middle of his thighs so everything above that was exposed to the lecherous eyes of his significant other. Sasuke looked over the tanned body of his husband appreciatively.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Black eyes snapped up to blue.

"Come closer." Sasuke said pulling Naruto as close as he could possible get. Naruto's thighs were pressing against Sasuke's arm pits and Sasuke's chest was brushing against everything between his legs. Sasuke took Naruto's erection into his mouth while two of his fingers pressed into Naruto's entrance. Naruto moaned in pleasure and slowly moved his hips, making sure not to choke Sasuke. Sasuke played with Naruto's member while slowly stretching him. Naruto eventually got impatient and pressed two of his own fingers in with Sasuke's to quicken the process. Sasuke moaned at the thought of Naruto preparing himself. Naruto quickly pulled out of Sasuke's mouth when the dark haired man moaned and glared down at Sasuke.

"Don't do that or you'll make me come." Naruto said.

"Isn't that the idea?" Sasuke smirked.

"I don't want to come without you." Naruto blushed. Sasuke smiled and pulled his fingers out of the blonde.

"Then hurry up." Sasuke said. Naruto lowered himself on Sasuke's erection. The two moaned in pleasure. "Can I move? Please tell me I can move."

"Oh god, move. Please, move." Naruto panted. Sasuke started thrusting. The room was filled with moans. It didn't take long for either man to climax. After their orgasms Sasuke leaned back on the side of the tub and Naruto leaned on his chest.

"See, Valentine's isn't all that bad." Sasuke said.

"Hn." Naruto said.

"Isn't that my word?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed and sat up a bit to look at Sasuke.

"Is it even a word?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smiled and pulled Naruto into a kiss.

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"I love you two, baby." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke again.

"Will you at least let me do this every Valentine's day? I'm tired of having fifty people call me to tell me that I need to do something for you for Valentine's." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"Okay. This can be our new tradition." Naruto smiled. Sasuke laughed softly.

"Happy February 14th." Sasuke said.

"Happy February 14th." Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke. Maybe Valentine's day wasn't so bad after all. THE END.

* * *

I don't believe in commericalized romanitcism and don't celebrate Valentine's Day but always secretly hope someone will do something super romantic for me. anyway, REVIEW!!!!


End file.
